


【卡樱】清醒梦 01

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 01

01  
身为单相思了宇智波一枝花多年的铁杆爱慕者，春野樱毫无悬念地在处理木叶事务告一段落后，告别父母朋友包袱款款地去追寻前叛忍宇智波佐助。  
春野樱裹着白斗篷背着旅行包，带足食物衣服，顶着医疗部组长的名号，怀揣着木叶的特殊通行证。  
阳光明媚的一天。春野樱离开村子，满身朝气地奔着真爱而去。  
银发六代目毫不意外自己总会有面对女学生意图与男学生“私奔”的一天，而且他必须眼含热泪地抱着“我看大的小白菜被猪诱惑，为猪长出双腿成了精奔着猪而去了”的心情，亲自签署这份特殊通行证。  
因为申请书的理由一栏是春野樱清秀的字迹“结婚、外交”，后面跟着的其他一栏是“四战功臣带薪婚假三月”。  
不用说犹犹豫豫添上去的正经理由是为了掩饰不正经的一个，六代目痛心疾首地批了一本特殊通行证给她。特殊通行证成功到手的前一天，六代目想来想去还是偷偷嘱咐静音在里头夹了两张木叶的结婚登记表。  
五代目六代目给心爱女学生塞的经费可谓十分充裕，不用说还有三个月里中旬会到账的医疗部组长工资卡。来自父母同伴一把鼻涕一把泪塞过来的钱让春野樱觉得这些钱烫手好似壮士的断头饭。  
春野樱一路翻山越岭风尘仆仆心肝情愿，遇上各个势力边境的守卫的盘查都是笑吟吟，不恼不毁坏公物。  
因为不可能每个守卫都见过这位如今五大国闻名的女忍的标志性樱发绿眼。  
哇以前怎么没觉得这些盘查这么烦呢。  
有句话怎么说来着“我这一拳下去你可能会死”。她现在是苦守一枝花多年终于要守得云开见月明，可以预见到胜利在漫漫长途的终点向她招手的宇智波准夫人。可不能浪费时间被地头蛇审问“为何蓄意挑衅，伤害我方人员”。  
她不断暗示自己“忍一忍就能见到佐助君了，春野樱加油”。  
现在她可是对成功收服一枝花并为自己冠上宇智波之姓野心勃勃。  
你见过变扭的宇智波临走戳你额头还说“下一次吧”吗，你有在鸣人的婚礼上收到过宇智波暗戳戳的“寿”吗，你有收到过宇智波用歪斜的字体干巴巴地描述自己去了哪那个地方怎么样吗。  
荣幸地有这些经历的春野樱当然是原地脸红少女心爆炸，孤注一掷地决定为这多年单相思再拼搏一把。这三个月要是没有任何回应，她也可以当作一次“出差顺便失恋”，放下十年执念乖乖回家洗洗睡了。  
如果有回应她当然是一路跟随，任性一把利用组织内特权占着职位不回去了。  
等一枝花的“下一次”她还不如等到自己嫁不出去黄花菜都凉了，这一点她还是很有自知之明的。一直主动的春野樱觉得为了她的辛苦十年再追一把，再顺便正个法求个婚也没什么好委屈的。  
身为浸淫高深晦涩的医学十年的医忍，她在心里模拟了十几种把佐助就地正法的香艳方案。  
她总是会辣手摧花趁机上位的，对付这种人就是要主动出击顺杆上爬。否则就会眼巴巴在外头看着泥城墙盼着哪一天高岭之花会冰雪消融，走出城门拥抱你；又或者是花朵先生不耐烦了你，直接拍拍屁股去别处浪了。  
哦对了，为什么是泥城墙呢。因为根据春野樱多年揣测观察，加上和新闺蜜香磷的亲切交流。她无比肯定这么多年敢不管不顾拥抱宇智波刺猬，并无处不在地参与了他整个青少年时期的女孩子只有她一个。这种微妙的关系是宇智波刺猬对她抱有温和态度的基础保证。  
没事的，泥巴墙下几场雨就软了化了。春野樱安慰自个儿。  
她现在得确保无论何时遇上一枝花，都是面貌体态完美的巅峰状态。她奔向时间最近的一封信上，佐助提到的暂时会停留一段时间的地方。她可以顺便一路救死扶伤，展现四战最大功臣木叶忍者村的风采。  
精致女孩的自觉也不允许她是顶着干巴巴起皱的脸去见人的。皮肤保养可是很重要的，她的百豪大招不能用在修复皱纹的小事上。  
对没错，她不耽误正事还要精致地公费追男人。  
路上她成功与外出做任务的灵魂闺蜜井野在约定好的烤肉店相遇了，井野当然是知道这不争气的妮子乐颠颠一路倒追谁来的。  
井野愤愤地戳着碗里的烤肉，戳完了看见春野樱乐得冒泡的笑容，放过烤肉，转而用食指恨铁不成钢地戳她额头：“我说你为什么能不能矜持一点，享受一会儿女孩子被追求的感受，就一会儿——”井野说到这里忍不住放下筷子，夸张地用手指比出两指间的一点缝隙给她看，“你看就这么一点，你都做不到的。”  
春野樱浑不在意：“哦，恐怕不行，”她摆弄着酱料，“我不主动难道还要等佐助君主动吗？”  
她说到这里自己也觉得好笑：“他能主动的几率——大概等于卡卡西老师能结婚。反正这么多年我也习惯了嘛。你和佐井什么时候办婚礼啊？”  
井野也挺心酸这傻子认准了一棵歪脖子树死活不撒手，看她面带惆怅地摆弄着调味瓶，不忍心地把涌到舌尖的教训给吞了下去，默契转向明显轻松很多的话题。  
金发碧眼的美人双手抱胸：“扯了证可不代表我就要早早拿起锅铲为人妇，还在考察期--身为稀少的妙龄未婚女忍，我可得看他有没有用心准备婚礼再决定。这是被追求的女孩子的特权！”  
井野一提到这个话题就滔滔不绝，时而埋怨时而羞涩的。  
可以，这很新嫁娘。  
哇，能求婚成功逼得你扯了证不还是因为佐井还算有脑子的求了我，帮忙搞了一场非常满足你幻想的求婚。哎等等这算是我向井野求的婚还是佐井向井野求的婚？  
井野要求全西式的婚礼，她不喜欢鸣人雏田那样西式酒席+日式婚衣的组合。白无垢嫁娘的柔顺恭谨简直是挑战井野的三观。新娘就不是人了么，为什么连一辈子一次的婚礼都要凸显“对丈夫的服从”。白无垢还意味着她没法戴着花冠捧着胡枝子在波斯菊花雨中亲吻她的新郎。  
春野樱看她神气的眉眼，几乎可以想象到不通人情世故的佐井抓耳挠腮求过关、求入赘、求怜爱的样子。一定是《完美婚礼50条准则》《贴心丈夫的100条秘诀》这种参考性很低的手则，加上了请教鸣人鹿丸这些已婚钢铁直男当时准备婚礼的经验。也说不定能搞出一个像模像样的婚礼，甚至会超水平发挥在婚礼现场把山中公主感动得泪流满面终生难忘。啊不对就算婚礼再怎么样，这对新婚夫妇也一定会终生难忘的。  
因为佐井和井野会迎来互相深爱对方的温馨婚姻。即使婚礼是佐井式的笨拙怪异，春野樱想山中井野也一定会在佐井从红毯另一头西装革履衣冠楚楚地微笑着向她走来的一刻，就心软得一塌糊涂。  
多好啊，一直对帅哥情有独钟的美艳帅气的井野，即将有一个崭新的完全只属于自己的家庭的佐井。  
她人生中的两个闺蜜都将跨入婚姻的坟墓了，她还灰头土脸地跟在策马奔腾一去不复返的一枝花后头追。  
真是世道艰难逼死单恋狗，人心险恶夫妇成对只剩我一个。  
不过婚礼搞好和搞砸的几率三七分很悬啊。她想到这70%的失败率就归心似箭地想回去帮助佐井。  
春野樱想想三个月就绝望，唉算了吧，自个的事还没理清楚哩。努力努力把一枝花短暂地拐回木叶做她出席山中家婚礼的男伴还是可以的。


End file.
